Phsyiotherapist In The Peloton
by KnightOfStarlight
Summary: Cannondale Pro Team cycling fanfiction - I luckily got a dream new job as a physiotherapist for a cycling team full of childhood heros...
1. Chapter 1

Finaly arriving where I belong and where I want to be. It feels so good to be here... the Italian Alps, Cannondale Pro Cycling's training camp! I can't believe I actually got this lucky, to get the job... to actually think that in a few hours I will have met my life long heros. I jog up a few wooden steps excitedly to reach the wide glass doors of the grey, one-story building standing in front of me. The sweet smell of morning due is all around and the scenary is just overwelming. I scan round to see the mountain tops as I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and be professional. Straightening up my new Cannondale polo shirt, I walk through the door.

The room has such a wonderful atmosphere, a sort of home like feel. It is quite a modern open-plan interior, which is very spacious. To the left there are white sofas and a desk with a lady on reception, her name tag reads 'luisa'. Straight in front of me I can just make out some dining tables and a small kitchen for the riders use probably, there are also lots of rooms flowing off in all directions, jyms and training areas, kitchens and toilets. The lady on reception glances at me and is giving me a broad smile, I greet her in Italian as she leads me down to the dining space where we turn left onto this small corridor. "your room is the first room on the right down this corridor, enjoy your first day" she cherped, and happily walked off. Before entering my room, I decide to inspect the other rooms down the corridor, they all seem to me like rooms for the riders who should be arriving in approximatley 1 and 1/2 hours. I'm so excited, I seroiusly need to calm down before I get fired or something! So I make my way to my new physio room to unpack my work things. Its really nice here, so new and modern and clean.

Sitting at my new desk listening music, moderatly loud with the door shut just when I hear a familiar knock at my door, I look up to see my good friend. "Oh my gosh! Ted, how are you, did you get here safe?" Ted King is standing in the door way, he laughs and enters the room with a smile on his face. Ted used to have a holiday home in the summer and he was my next door neighbour when I first moved to Italy last summer, since then we became great friends and often went cycling together. The main reason why I got the job really, he recommended me and I was lucky enough to be accepted. "I'm great thanks! Nice room, the other guys are in the main room if your not so busy. Oh and your always welcome to come eat lunch with us, its really great to see you" He replies. Just then Moreno Moser sneakly takes a peek in my room with a shocked expression and interupts the conversation excitedly "Wow! whos music is THIS!? this is one of my favourite songs ever" Moser contiues to rammble when Ted King decides to chip in "This is Fiona, our new physio, and it's her music". Moreno raises his eyebrow and his face lights up. "Hi, you can call me Fi, good music taste" I say to him whilst standing up to shake his hand. He smiles back at me "Hi, I'm.." I cut him off, "Moreno Moser, I know" I couldnt help it but I must sound like such a fan girl. "Haha" He laughs "Yeah that!"

I'm just sitting around sorting some paperwork out, theres nothing to do really, first day and nobody needs physio on the first day. In the end I just decide to go and help Ted unpack.

Its about 5:30 ish and I can here voices from down the corridor, Im guessing it must be around dinner time, so I come out of my room and quickly flick my head up and down the corridor. I just catch the sight of some of the riders at the table including King. Eventualy I decide to go down and join them. There's quite a few breakfast/casual tables dotted around the large area, all are white, round and decorated with a pot of small yellow sunflowers on. But I notice for dinner that most cyclists and staff are sitting on a long narrow table by a very large glass window which fills the whole part of the wall. The table is laiden with cutlery and wine glasses placed by each seat. Moreno notices me and calls me over to sit across from him and next to Ted. I accept his offer without thinking really and sit down elegantly as possible with a grin on my face. Throughout the course of the meal, me and Moser discuss albums, bands and various gigs. I scan down the table to notice Elia Viviani, Damiano Carouso and some staff including the receptionist, Luisa, who notices me looking and gives me a friendly smile. I look down the table the opposite end to me to see Stefano Agostini and Peter Sagan. Sitting next to Moreno is Ivan Basso who has not said a word at all... He keeps looking at me and I keep looking at him. I wonder if hes always this quiet, I'm definitely going to ask Ted after... Seriouly, what is his problem!? I totaly zone out from Moreno Moser and my thoughts are off track... What if the great Ivan Basso likes ME? But hes already got a wife. But what IF? I mean, I dont know what else to seriouly think, Hes certainly looking at me in that way, For sure! We are staring at eachother. Basso is so handsome. I dont really want to move my eyes, what if he feels the same way, I really hope so.

After the stage dinner I decide to grab my bag and head home to my new apartment which isn't too far from here. I walk down the corridor in slight darkness when a shadow catches the corner of my eye. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around sharply and gasp with fright. "Shh.. Its me, Ivan" he whispers in that beautiful Italian accent. My heart relaxes as I feel soft, warm lips gently touch mine...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not know how to react. He smiles sweetly and sighs. I look back into his eyes helplessly and for the second time his lips force themselves onto mine, this time for longer, pressing me against the wall of the corridor ever so gently. His kisses are so innocent, delicious. His face smoothly rubing against mine. I can feel the force of his kiss becoming harder. This is becoming much more than a kiss, thoughts of inimacey with this handsome cyclist fly through my mind. Ivans soft hand begins climbing up my body as his lips move extremely rapidly and so smoothly across me as we both grown. Just as I am placing my hands round his neck and becoming ever closer to his body the door handle across the corridor begins to rattle slightly and we suddenly let go of eachother . Basso grabs hold of my hand with a tight grip and runs outside, luckily unoticed. He jumps into my landrover grabbbing the keys out of my pocket. I follow him and jump into the passengers seat. I am panting extremely heavily as Ivan drives at 50miles per hour, speeding down the road. We look at eachother intensely without saying a word. We glance at eachother again as a grin grows upon both of us, we laugh slightly as Ivan speeds up with a sparkle in his olive eyes. My cheast feels it's going to explode, my beating heart can't take it, he makes me sick because I adore him so..

We arrive just outside my apartment, "How did you know where I live?" there is a short pause when Basso only decideds to reply. "I just, I just ... couldn't help myself". He looks to the floor of the car, saddend and ashamed. Placing my hand on his jaw line and slowly lifting his face. His expression changes and his eyes look hoplessly into mine, I gaze back "I'm just so in love" He stresses. "Me too, I feel for you more than I should, more than I ever could. I love you Ivan, we can't afford to start anything now, not when niether of us can handle our emotions like this... for both our sakes...". He sits up and leans against the window as I move my arms round his neck and down his back. "But.. for now.. I just want..." My voice fades as I move ontop of him swinging one leg round his pelvis. Ivan moans and places his arms around me so firmly and devotedly. Darkness and the silence surronds us as I fall all over Ivan Basso, passionatly kissing him. Ivan presses harder and faster as we continue for what seems like a millenia. I can't separate from him. I need him so much. We fall asleep rapped around eachother, locked in eachothers love.

I wake up to find Basso still asleep. I rub his back and kiss him softly whilst huging him armourusly. I manage to move my head round to see the time; 1:pm - afternoon! "Ivan, Ivan!" I shout desperatly waking him. He jumps out of possition, wearing nothing but tight white pants, he looks at me, then at the clock and leans his head back in agony.

After contemplation, breakfast and tea, we come up with a plan. "Okay, so... I wanted to go for an early morning ride and asked you to keep time of my ride and for physio after. Sorry if this causes any inconvinences or missunderstaning.. well that should do it" Basso says thoughtfully. "yeah..I can't believe we slept for so long" I reply. Ivan walks over to me and and takes my hands as I lean on his chest and sigh.

We walk outside hand in hand, I take the drivers seat as Basso takes the other side. We begin the drive as I shove the keys in the ignition, "It shouldnt take too long, about 10/15 mins, I think I'll just start riding my bike up" I explain, glancing over to Basso. "Yeah, It would be a nice short ride, up a climb as well" he replies. Nothing is said as we arrive in the car park and I park in the same spot. Basso and I clamber out of the landrover nervously. The car makes such a racket and it seems louder than ever in this tense atmosphere. Basso walks close to me and leans down towards my left ear as I put my hand on his shoulder. "I dont know how I will cope today" He whispers gently whilst rubbing his hand round my waist. We are intimatly gazing at eachother when I notice through the corner of my eye that someone is looking throught the window in our direction. I push Basso off me and we walk in side quickly.

Luckily the receptionist, the other team members and staff accept mine and Bassos excuse and apology. I spend most of my time in the physio room just marvelling at Ivan's team picture pinned up on the notice board.

I join the boys for dinner, sitting next to Ivan and across from Ted and Agostini. I get a few questions as to why we were late, I think they are begining to question our relationship. I just reply with a simple "paper work" and our thought out excusse, that seems to do the trick. Descreatly Ivan and me look to one another lustfully, remembering the night before. My hands reach for his and we find ourselves unable to resist once more, holdling hands tightly under the table. He begins to rub my leg and I very slowly place my had round his waist. I just CAN NOT resist! This is just getting too far out of hand and Ivan knows it, we can not be like this infront of the others. Moreno Moser leans back, looking for Sagan and inspecting the table from behind. We jerk our hands back to ourselves just in time for him not to see. Gosh that was fucking close! Basso takes another look at me when suddenly he leans forward as quick as lightening and infront of everyone, forces his lips upon mine and begins pressing and pressing harder, his hand traveling up my back and I cant help but hug him so tight back and we passionatly kiss eachother. Basso begins to moan and push for more when I open my eyes and we suddenly stop to realise what just happend. We look around with very alert eyes to see everyone else with there jaws dropped open, shocked.

The silence is deafining! Basso can not speack, his mouth moves as if to say something, but he can't force the words out."errm... I'm sorry" he stutterd. My eyes are watering. I begin to cry and fall into the arms of Ivan. I hug him with a tight grip digging my nails into his back and begin kissing his face again and again. The other riders in complete shock, staring at us in disbelief. I dont care, it's too late anyway, I just panic and jump up and run down the corridor, tears rolling down my face. I notice Ivan Basso behind me, he grabs my wrist and drags me to his room. He pushes me onto the bed climbs ontop slowly kissing my neck. My tears stop, "Enjoy the moment" Basso says softly as he lowers his full weight ontop of me. We lie close together, not saying a word, so attached to eachother.

Ted Kings POV

What the hell just happened. Fiona has been such a great friend ever since we met.. I dont understand, she just risked her job for a married man. I mean, its bad enough for Basso! What the hell was he thinking!? I have never EVER seen him act so rationaly, he's such a typical italian family man. I'm sure I recall him saying something along the lines of 'my wife and I are so perfect together and I wouldn't ever risk that relationship'... so much for that now! God he must really really like someone to contradict that... I think I should talk to Fiona. I look round and nobody has said anything since they left the room... "Stefano, Im going to talk to Fiona" I mumble to Agostini who is sitting next to me. I gather that she will probably be in her room. Its been about half an hour since they left, but knowing Fi, she will have locked the door and not let anyone in. Basso will most likley be lying on his bed staring at nothingness...

I turn around to find the door to the physio room open, I peak in and to my surprise she's not there! A confused expression overtakes my face as I look further down the dim corridor. There is one door that i slightly ajar with a beam of light just escaping through the small gap. I slowly walk down, realising is Basso's room, number 7. I can here... noise, a kind of growning, I look inside. I let out a cry of surprise and press my hand against my mouth. I dont think they heard me. My eyes widen, I can not believe what I'm seeing. Ivan Basso and Fiona... together, Its just unreal! The inicdent from dinner has elevated and I just dont know what I should do about it. I need to do something, this can't continue and I need to help my friends, my good friends.

Out of panic and shock combined, I run down the corridor unable to speak. I wave my hand, gesturing Moreno and Stefano to follow me quietly down the corridor. We all peer inside. Stefano Agostini gasps at the sight, Basso jumps up and turns around to see us looking inside. "Mate, I have to talk to you guys" I say in a concerned tone. Moreno and Stefano make their way to their own rooms, mumbling to eachother with raised eyebrows. Fiona gets off the bed and runs up to Ivan, clinging to his upper chest longing for him. Basso looks down and moves her hair out of his face and they cant take their eyes away from eachother. I walk up them and split their arms apart from one another, Ivan lets out a wine of desperation to touch her again. "It has to stop, Hes married!" I shout looking at Fiona, changing my stance towards Basso. I let out another rage filled comment, "IVAN! YOU HAVE A WIFE! children! What are you thinking, you're too attached to one another!" I look at both of them and move from inbetween them. The moment I move they hug eachother again, holding tight round one anothers waist. Both have tears in their eyes. I sit down on the bed. "End this. End it now" I say sternly. I dont want either of them in trouble. "Fiona, what will you do when have the cycling friends of cannondale round next week, all those other heros of yours and you can't handle this?" I see her eyes deep in though as she rests her head on Ivans chest. Basso now in a full flow of tears. "Ivan, Ivan I long for you so much, this has been so lovely, such a dream, and you're such a gentleman. But I am not the woman you married, nor am I the woman you had children with... I don't want it to be weird, our friendship, after this, I want to be the best friends and I want to forget about this. Its so hard for me." Fiona pleads Basso to let go and they Kiss passionatly and part in tears. I leave the room knowing what I have done is the right thing.

I talk to Basso privatly in his room afterwards before going to make preparations for next weekends visitors, Roman Kreuziger and Vincenzo Nibali, ex cannondale riders and good friends of the team. They only left cause they kinda had to, well, nibali wanted to be team lead so its fair enough really. Its a kind of music/catch up night, I think they will be staying over for a team ride the next day, but I'm not sure yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad Ted looked out for me, it was getting so out of hand, but I think its better it stopped when it did, I mean, I dont want a reputation building up or anything. Me and Basso will stick together like glue, I'm sure of it. As friends of course, not anything inimate... But I know its going to be so so hard because we just lust for eachother so much. I still cry all the time for him. Oh who am I kidding?! I really miss him as a lover, I want more! More than a friend with him... I just cant move on...

It will take me a while to put it all behind me. But I just get on with my job everyday and try to talk to him as a friend. To my surprise, its not in anyway as awkward as I thought it would be. Infact It feels like I've known him for years. But still he has that sparkle in his eyes... Some of the others have talked to me quietly over the past week asking some really rather personal questions about me and Ivan, but I can't blame them and to be honest everyone seems fine with me, concidering the situation. I think Ted must have had a word with them, or at least something to do with it.

Everyones out on a team training ride, apart from Viviani who has a physio session with me, and then I do all the other riders after they get back. Thats about it really. I have a feeling next weekend will be fun though, I hear some ex cannondale riders are coming for a visit, it will be nice to here about past times with them and their experince I guess.

I am in the kitchen having a cup of tea on my own as I look down the open plan room to the wide glass door where receptionist is. I can see some guys in lycra and bags approaching the door, must be our guests. Where the hell are the others? They should be back now. I look down at my watch, 4:37. I have the physio with Elia Viviani in a few minutes so I suppose I should head down to my room and start preparing.. Wow! Vincenzo Nibali! VINCENZO FUCKING NIBALI! and Roman Kreuziger! well if someone had told me it was THESE two riders! They are absolute heros, can't wait to meet them later. Well todays going to be fun. I think I'm kind of gorming out right now... wow Vincenzo in pink...  
"Hellooooo" A hand waves infront of my face, forcing me to snap out of my daze. "Hahaha" I look up to see Viviani standing to the side of me with a large grin on his face. "What!?" I ask sarcasticly. Elia shakes his head still smiling "Nothing" he replies. We make our way to the physio room.

"So, what do you think to lo squalo?" says Elia Viviani, he exaggerates Lo squalo in a very seductive way, refering to none other that Giro D'Italia winner Nibali. I smoothly massage his left leg and look back him. My attempts to not smile are failing completely. "Yeah well, him and Roman Kreuziger are probably some of my all time favourites for cannondale over the years, shame they left really, they're such good riders". "yeah... well good job they still got me!" Viviani jokes, "well you can ask them some questions later then about their tours etc. This must be, like, your dream job right?". So many thoughts of things to say to Vincenzo and Roman are flying through my head right now. "Well yeah, this is a dream, It feels so... surreal, even talking to you right now! Is this a dream Elia?!" We both laugh as my mind is left spinning on the events of my few weeks here.

"Thanks for that, you're so good at the job you know, and all the guys think you're great, if ya didn't already know haha.. but I hope you stay here for a long time" Viviani gives me a pleasent expression. "nice chat too, see you in about half an hour for tea then, I think Ted and Basso and them are back now" Elia walks out of my room and closes the door gently behind him. I can here loud greetings and friendly remarks, I think they are all catching up with Roman and Vincenzo... all I can here is "Molto bene! Molto bene!" I laugh at the thought of Vincenzo Nibali always using that phrase in his interveiws, he makes me laugh so much because you can almost garrantee that he will say it in any conversation. Trying to hold in the laughter in practice incase he says it to me!

I'm about to go to Teds room to get a huddy (yes, he lets me borrow his!) as it is quite cold this evening, when I hear the quiet voices of Viviani, King, and Kreuziger. "yeah, I did here about that actually, Ted told me about it on the way here, hes so depressed he wont talk to anyone.. Not even his own wife! This is a very big problem for him you know, hes not normaly this hung up on things, especialy stuff like this" remarks Roman Kreuziger. "Well erm, actually" Viviani begins, "I heard he did talk to Vincenzo, last night on the phone." The others gasp. "Yeah, I know, but they're really close friends. Ivan cried the whole time." Roman and Elia raise they're eyebrows, "whoa! but its been.. like a week, right? Still not over it! God his feelings must be all over the place, and very strong towards Fiona if hes still that bad" says Ted King. "Bare in mind this phone call was at 3 in the morning because he couldn't sleep, but apparently Basso didnt tell Vincezo ANYTHING. He just cried, he said he needed to talk but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to nibs". Kreuziger looks puzzled, "Nibali did say something about a strange call last night, I think we should get them to talk later..."

Oh My Gosh. I didn't even realise how badly he was coping.. I can not leave him like that! I dont care what Ted says. I dont care what anyone thinks. It was over to quickly anyway. I still want him, and if he is behaving like that, then he needs support.. and I love him...

I take a seat at the table next to Viviani who looks suprised and happy at the fact I sit next to him. Opposite me is Ivan Basso and Vincenzo Nibali who are talking about past Giro D'italias etc. Basso will only talk to Vincenzo, and still only mumbles and then looks up and gazes into my eyes. Everyone gives me pleasing smiles as I sit and listen to their tales of bike wars. Nibali keeps giving me the alkward looks though, I hope im not gate crashing... I decide move seats and get a poster of Roman Kreuziger signed by him for my younger brothers in England, he seems nice and keeps asking me questions about my travels.


	4. Chapter 4

Vincenzo Nibali's POV

"Oh yeah, but what about... Eddy Merxx then?" I reply to Basso... Wait whatttt? Did she just move AWAY from me? I though Viviani told me I was her hero? Well I bloody hope I'm her hero, shes very pretty... I keep looking at her, but I think shes getting the wrong impression. Damn!  
"You arent listening to him at all are you Nibbles?" Elia decideds to pipe up and point out who I'm looking at. Ivan's just clicked on. Viviani is laughing descretely, but Ivan looks uncomfortable. "Alright Alright..." I sigh and nod my head. Ivan looks uncomfortable "Basso whats up mate?" I ask. He looks down at the table and then gulps. "Doesn't matter" he replies with a croak in his throat, his eye glancing to the left and then back at the table. Viviani looks with a concerned expression at Basso and then at me. "Right, Basso, no secrets, you have something to hide dont you?... And I bet its about her?" I cherp jokingly. "well as a matter of fact,..we are just best friends okay". Damn, I can't have my best friends best friend... "agh.. understood, so you dont want me looking at your good friend in that way... well I'm sorry my good mate basso, I can't agree with you there, She is too hard to resist, I am her hero and shame. On. You. Hehe!" I realise what I just said and get a right stare from Viviani before we all break into laughter. I think I'm blushing, I look over to her.. Fiona, Fiona Maria... what a lovely name. Oh shit, shes seen me looking at her.

The laughter turns to silence and Agostini who has been listening to this turns round and joins in "Oh Nibali, you get all the girls, but your not her hero in that way! Besides, she wont want you after... ". "What?" I reply looking at everyone confused. Hesitation... "LAST WEEK!" He says with a smile, quickly jumps from his chair and rushes off to the bathroom.  
I turn around to the others and just ignore that comment, he's abit of a weird one, Agostini. Friends with Sagan.. Pair of idiots, but I love 'em.


	5. Chapter 5

Later I return to my office with nobody about and begin to ponder...Wow this is one big problem of a love affair... I really couldnt care less I love Basso so much but i realy needs to stop... Maybe I should tell Ted... Its so hard. Should I leave it a few more days and then break it? I sigh deep in the thought of ending this affair with Ivan. My main worry is someone might tell Basso's wife, I dont think anyone would though... I dont want to seem like an idiotic slut or anything like that, but its so hard when one of my heros is standing right infront of me, wanting me as much as I've wanted him my whole life.

Parked the car and jumped out in excitement from the drama of the last two days, I step up to the door for the second day, this time earlier than I am supposed to be here. I look down at my watch, the time reads 6.30am. Quickly and quietly I make my to the corridor. I slip down looking for room 7 unnoticed. I see the door is ajar and sweet Ivan awaits me. I run to him and embraces me with his strong hands. His beautiful eyes pierce through me and his long eyelashes close shut has he kisses me and I leave this planet to the world of bliss. "We cant tell anyone, but we only need eachother to know, I love you Ivan, more than words can say" I tell him. Basso looks down to the ground, ashamed but at the same time too inlove to do to anything about our situation. "I know" he says softly. Ivan sighs, "I need to get ready for our team ride this morning" he embraces me, stroking his hand down the side of my face.. "We need to end it, but one last time..." He whispers, and places his soft lips on me for the last time. "You need to get back to training properly with no troubles on your mind". I leave the room and we both know its time to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

I have just re- decorated my apartment, newly painted rooms, new fourniture and things. I have a dark brown, bamboo blind across the window in my front door leading into a newly painted, cream hall way with some hooks and a few pictures of family and friends. At the end of the hall way there are three rooms, the back one being a bedroom with an onsuite and the two rooms on either side being a light blue painted kitchen/dinner and a spacious white lounge with a large painting of paris on the wall. Later this evening I am inviting, Ted, Moreno and Ivan over for a little dinner party as a celebration for my new home. I think I'm gonna stay here more perminaly and buy a house in a different part of Italy later, maybe Sicily or Tuscany. I'm saving up to go to England to see my family over christmas too.

Today I shall be wearing a Grey blazer jacket and a penicil skirt to match, I have to, its for a sort of 'posh party' stroke meeting, its a post race thing with all the Cannondale riders and staff about who's going to the race so I'm not sure what riders are going to be there. I know Ted is because I already spoke to him on the phone last night. Today is also the catch up/casual ride with Vincenzo Nibali and Roman Kreuziger, I've been invided to go with them by Ted, I know its only a casual ride but I still don't think I will be able to keep up. I'm going to go though, I think it wil be fun. I pack my kit and brand spanking new Cannondale Supersix Evo - High Mod Team bike (Ted King's actual bike that he gave me) in the car and set off. The weather is thankfuly brilliant today, how much better could the day get?!

10:30 am, Paperwork sorted and filled in for todays riders who have apointments with me after todays 'casual ride'.. I have Carouso, Sagan and Vincenzo Nibali to do... I hope Nibali doesn't act strange again, I really want to get something signed by him for my brother in England before they go. He really is a hero cyclist for me. Okay, now the meeting, then the ride, then the physio.

"Oooh! very nice!" Peter Sagan remarks as I enter the room. Him and Carouso examin me up and down and then laugh. "So I see you boys are picked for le tour then" I smile. "Yep" cherps Damiano happily. They high five me as we anticipate the rest of the nine riders to come. "Oh and by the way, the guests are coming too.." Sagan says, refering to Vincenzo and Roman. "Yess, and?" I reply with a small smirk."Hes your cycling hero right?" commented Caruso. "yeh, but I don't think he likes me, he looks at me weirdly all the time and-" Sagan interupts "WHAT!?" He exclaimes, "hahahahaha!" They both laughed, "you must be joking! You didnt hear the conversation the other day did you?" they both giggle like 5 year olds. "err.. no" I reply with a confused expression on m face. "haha, never mind then.."

Ted, Ivan, Moreno, Elia, Cristanio Salreno, Alessandro De Marchi and Daniele Ratto all enter the room along with Ema, Roberto and some of the other mechanics. Last to enter is the Director Sportif.

The long black table is laden with tall wine glasses and perfectly folded black white and green napknis. Beside each peice of cutlary there is a 'Cannondale Pro Cycling' name tag. We all enter and take our seats accordingly. I have been placed next to Vincenzo Nibali who is sitting opposite Basso. As we wait for the meeting to officaily start, Vincenzo pours wine for him, Ivan and Moreno moser who is sitting next to Basso. He then takes a sip, places the glass down and then leans back crossing his legs with his hands in his suit trouser pocket. He. Is. So. Cool..."Do not forget the fair ladys wine" exlaimed Ivan. "Haha! Yes Vincenzo, do not forget to pour some of this exquisite wine so the fair lady will approve of your gentlemanlyness!" Joked Moreno moser, taking the piss out of Ivans kindness. "hahaha!" Vincenzo laughed, "Of course not, my elegant forgien beauty" he winked and poured my wine. Everyone else is chuckling to themselves. "Wait, what?!" I exclaim. "I was just saying how pretty you are" Says Vincenzo with an extreamly inocent yet dazzling look. Our part of the table goes quiet. "I don't like this, I'm not just some item to be used I have feelings and I do not want to be mislead into something I can't have... Again!" Ivan looks over to me with tearful eyes, and stokes my hand across the table. "No!" I whisper angrly. "I thought we'd established that!" Basso jumps and suddenly removes his hand from mine. "Yes, yes, Im sorry, I have moved on, I.. I just forgot haha.." He says akwardly. Vincenzo glances at me then stares at Ivan. "Seriously mate, just control yourself, Fi's moved on." states Moreno, patting him on the back. "I am single you know..." says Vincenzo looking me up and down  
smiling. "Oooh! Vincenzo Nibali" Exlaim Basso and Moser, "Now that is a very implying comment!" Moreno exaggerates. "Haha" he grins. He examins me with those glassy eyes.

Ping, Ping, Ping... The DS taps his empty wine glass and "Excuse me... Good Morning Everyone! Now you all probably know what this gathering is about.. You nine riders, and certain staff have been picked to go to this years Tour De France. The biggest race in Pro Cycling. For some it is a debut tour and the experienced riders will guide you. I believe with our new staff and new riders, with out new ways of preparing and training and with the experience of the wise, We can win Le Tour." We all clap and make a then make a toast, drinking the rest of the wine left in our glasses. "Our goal is to win. Ivan Basso, will once again be our GC. Damiano Caruso, Alessandro De Marchi and Daniele Ratto will be his main support in the mountains. In the sprints, we will also race for green. Peter Sagan will have Elia Viviani as his main, also very very fast lead out man. Then you can both sprint. Cristiano Salreno and Ted King, your main job is to, when we need to, control the peloton and look after Peter and Ivan. Moreno Moser, as this is your debut tour, stay with the team and you are our wild card stage winner, I want you to go for the win on Alpe D'huez. Everyrider will be on rotation for bottle duties. And finally, Staff, I have trust in this select group the most."  
After a fairly long motivational speech to train harder for our perfect Cannondale dream team Tour win, the meeting is over.


	7. Chapter 7

After the meeting, we all hang round in the main room talking. "It kinda feels weird to be going on a relaxed ride after that kind of a speech haha" says Sagan. All of us nod in agreement. Well, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable to ride a bike in!" I joke looking down at my skirt. "Hahaha, I second that. I'm sick of this suit" commented Nibali. We all walk to our rooms, Nibali is beside me, "You do look rather dashing in that suit". He looks at me with a mischievious smile, "Do I now? well thankyou, I have to say you look absolutly gorgeous in that outfit..." He says looking a little blushed. "GOD! Listen to you two! I bet you can't wait to see eachother in lycra! haha" Laughed Damiano and Peter. "No, I'm .. No, shut up" Vincenzo stutters.

During the ride we all just talk and I can hear Nibali and Salreno sharing italian tradition recepies! haha! I guess this is the kind of thing they talk about in the pro peloton. I still cant get it out of my head, what Nibali staid to me.. I mean, he, HE, Vincenzo Nibali, Lo squalo Rosa, Bambino Nibbles my hero thinks that I am pretty. Do you know what, although he said it and I shouted at him, what more can I ask for than for my hero to think that of me? I am going to ask him what he really feels... Hes really begining to grow on me. He is really stunning with those long lashes and dark italian eyes.. also a great cyclist with good sense of humor. Very pushy though. We Begin riding uphill, I bloody hope I can keep up. Vincenzo is directly infront of me, he gets out of the saddle to ride, his hips moving side to side, legs pushing the pedals. Look at his waist! Wow.. He is really growing on me. Fast.

"So, Vincenzos talking about you, you know? You can really tell he has a thing for ya, hes really pushy about it but then if you mention it he gets kinda embaressed haha. Nice guy though. He keeps going on about how you match cause you like the same things and how your the same 'scorpio' starsign so you'd match and bla bla bla..." Peter rambles on as I massage his calf muscles. "Yes, but is Ivan over me yet? I know Its been a week or so and it was only a fling, I still dont want to hurt him." I remark. "Ah! Dont worry about him! Hes the one whos married! And anyway, I'll look after him" He smiles. I give a friendly smile back, "Thanks, I dont want a ruined reputation though..". "What the hell you on about? Go get him girl! We all know hes your hero cyclist!" I decide to take on board Peters advice. At that moment Nibali appears at the door, "Hi, come in a moment, Peter is done now so I've got your next next." He nods and Ted waits for Peter at the door. "Anyway, Sagan," I whisper "Im not to sure because I do have a job I wanna keep and hes not my only hero cyclist" I mone. "What? Me to?" he leans over and kisses me and walks out the door. "Sagan you did not just do that!" exlaimes Ted, "I told you! No". Ted walks off and Sagan laughs gesturing for me to 'Go get Nibali'. "I am dreaming?" says Nibali, not believing what he just saw Peter do. I shake my head. Just as Peter walks out. BAM! BAM! "AGHH! OUCHHH! FUCK SAKE!" Sagan wails. I run and pull Nibali back. "What was that for!?" declairs Peter. "Nibs! Sags! Calm it! And Peter I think you know what that was for!" Shouts Ted. I grab Nibalis arm, drag him back in the room and kiss him lightly on the lips. Peter and Ted gasp. "There!" I shout, annoyed at the situation. "There was no need for that. You need to control the anger, now come in here for the physio. Sags, you might wanna put some ice on that." I close the door and notice Nibali's downcast expression. "Chear up Nibs!" I gesture him to lie down on the physio bed. "although you are so much more handsome with a saddened expression.." I mutter under my breath. "All I wanted to do was impress you, protect you.. I'm sorry." He smiles slightly as his cheaks go red. "don't worry about it, It was an Idiotic think for him to do, but you dont have to be jealous.." We glance at eachother admirably. "You know I would be with you if you asked..." I mumble. "What? You like me?!" Nibali sits up. Almost naked with only a small towel. "Oh Vincenzo, you said it yourself, you're my hero, I am very fond of you."

After I finnish the Physio He stands up and takes my hand. "Fiona Maria, I want to be with you tonight and I want to be with you forever" He says very nervously. "I thought you'd never ask!" I jump and hug him tightly. He forces a long perfect kiss upon me, his hands running down my spine. I push him off abruptly. "No. I need to stop. I have work to do, I will see you later" We stare at eachother for a while. I examin his beauty. He sighs and smiles, "I will see you later, fair lady" says Vincenzo seductivly. He walks out of the room with a massive grin on his face and glistening eyes.


	8. The Last Chapter

The door to my apartment slams open as we stumble inside. We are all over eachother, I kick the door shut, kissing long passionate kisses, interlocking with eachother. I drop my coat and car keys on the floor of the hallway, the lights are off and Vincenzo takes off his trousers. I am in my underwear already, It is escalating very fast. I rip off Vincenzos top, swing my hands round his divine waist, squezing him as close to my body as possible. Nibali holds the back of my head in one hand and clings to my back with the other. With a devilish gleam in his eye he gives me a naughty smile and forces me against the wall. He is so powerful, I let him take over my body, his kisses pushing me against the wall. I lower my hands further down his back, forcing his dick inside me, giving both of us imense pleasure. This is so fast paced I can hardly breath. He presses his full weight agianst me, I can feel the sensation from his genetals touching me. Moveing, both with such passion and lust with one another. His voice is so deep and his breathing becomes extreamly frantic , his eyes close tight and he pushes harder and faster as we move into eachother evenmore sensationaly. I can feel his hand going lower… I gasp. Pleasure was completely taking over my body, this frantic, rough sex with Vincenzo is just so out of control. My fingers are spread wide clinging to Vincenzo, our lips lock together once again. We turn in passionate love and I force him against the wall, Vincenzo grasping me tight, I pull him as close as I can to me, biting his lips.

"Oh...vincen..zo.. darling!" I let out a cry. I open my eyes to see his beautiful face and all of a sudden comes a knock at the door. We gasp and let go of eachother. I grab my clothes and run into the living room. Nibali grabs a towel and puts it round his naked body. "Don't answer it, your supposed to be back in sicily!" I call to Vincenzo. But its too late, Ted storms in. "What the heck is going on here?!" Vincenzo runs after him and into the living room with me. I stand up, messy hair, wearing Vincenzo's jacket.  
"I can't believe it! I told them all to leave you alone, I get here and he answers the door virtualy naked and absolutly sweating!" Teds face is bright red. "Ted calm down! Its fine, I'm going to marry Vincnezo, please don't be mad." Teds expresion changes and he lowers himself slowly into the chair beside him. "Oh.. well, thats good." He smiles. "I just dont want you to get hurt, like with Ivan, I want the best for my friends. I'm such good friends with both of you, are you sure?" He looks at us seriouly with a concerned expression. "Yes" Says Vincenzo as he gives me a long sensational kiss. "Ted, I know what this looks like, that I am surrounded by my heros which I've loved them all so much since I was a child and its so hard to resist, its a dream job too, but Vincenzo is mine. He is the one." I turn to face Vincenzo. "Hes the love of my life, this beautiful, handsome, stunning man that I desire so much. We belong together." He smiles and pulls me toward him, we begin to kiss again. Ted snaps, we jump and pull apart from eachother. "Alright Vincenzo, Stop it! You need to get ready the others will be here any minuite. And I'll cook something quickly."

Vincenzo and me run into the bedroom looking at eachother and giggling. I look at him and hes looks at me. I hold both sides of his towel and pull him towards my body, holding him in my arms. Our faces move ever closer. His kiss is sweet and gentle. I look him in the eyes, he gives a beaming smile. All of a sudden he picks me up spins me round, "It's amoreee!" He sings loudly. "Hahaha! aghh! stop haha!" I laugh. He puts me down and then falls onto the fluffy quilts. I've just realised, everyone else will be in formal wear... "Oh no.." I look down at the floor trying think of what to do. "What? whats wrong?" Vincenzo rushs up to me puts his arm round me Vincenzo. "I was just wondering what are you going to wear.. Everyone else is in suits and the only clothes you have here is Astana lycra bib shorts and a blazer jacket" A smile grows on both our faces. "hahahaha" we both laugh, "well i suppose that will just have to do!" Nibali grins.

I get changed into an elegant, classic style blue dress with light pink heels and put on a bit of makeup in the onsuite. When I come out, I find Vincenzo still in the towel looking at his odd outfit, he looks a little stressed out. He turns round to see me and his eyes light up. "...Wow, I wish I had my blue suit to match..." He says, stunned. He walks up to me and takes my hand tightly, we become very close again. "I can't bare to loose you" He says. we are holing eachother so tight. Vincenzos soft tone takes over me, "I will look after you for the rest of your life darling" He says calmly. We stand together in the middle of the room, holding each other so close. I still barely know him, all I know is I need him. Vincenzo sighs, "I need to get dressed" he embraces me, stroking his hand down the side of my face.. "yes you do my beautiful italian prince" I say smiling whilst I remove his hand from my face. I tease him, rubbing my hands over his head and kissing him slowly and softly. I hear a noice, the door bell, I let go and run towards the bedroom door, closing it.

We both sit down together on the left side of the bed, He grasps my had and gives me a reasuring, happy smile. "Oh Vincenzo, I'm so happy to see your smile" A tears begins to role down my cheak. "I love you so much." There is a slight pause, Vincenzo begins to cry. "Baby no!" I kiss him several times "I want to help you get ready, you rest your eyes" I annonced and stand up. "I can not force my eyes closed, they stay wide open for you" He says, gazing up at me with eyes of lust. Vincenzo and I laugh slightly. I walk over and pick up his odd outfit, then I get a comb and damp cloth from the bathroom as he rests on the bed. He sits back up as I re-enter the room. Sitting down on his knee, Vincenzo places his hands round my waist as I gently pat his face with the damp towel and then comb his hair. "Bambina" He whispers and we kiss once more. I take the towel off him and he looks me up and down, gulps and reaches for tie on my dress. I smack his hand back "Not now.. later, the others are already here!". As I button up his blazer jacket over his bib shorts, he lies back down, pulling me with him. "ahh! hahaha, Vincenzo! No, no haha.." He unbuttons the jacket, "Please, please, Just put your hands round me!" He insists. "Okay, okay... How can I resist?!" We laugh, falling for eachother yet again. Vincenzo lying ontop of me and is about to place his lips against mine when the door opens. "Fiona, We're here- SHIT! WHAT?!" A loud gasp comes from Moreno Moser. Vincenzo and I freeze, caught in the act.

"Yes yes! I am coming, okay, just wait, take seat at the table and do not tell what you just saw to Ivan please, I will tell him my self." Moreno smirks at Vincenzo. Me and Ted enter the room as Basso pours the wine. Moreno laughs, "I knew it, I could see it in your eyes the whole time Vincenzo" He jokes. Ivan is sitting at the ladden table dressed in a dark blue, sliky suit and a black duffle coat hangs on the back of his chair. Moreno takes the seat opposite wearing a shirt and tie. There is an empty space next to me. Basso enquires "... Whos that for?" At that moment Vincenzo walks in and there is a sudden outburst of laughter, "PHAHAAHA! What are you wearing!?" Ted King is in tears of laughter. "I am wearing the only clothes I came in.." He says quietly. "I didnt know there was going to be a dinner." Bassos expresion changes. "Wait, so.. why are you here then?" Moreno and Ted King look at Vincenzo as a large grin grows on their faces. "Have you not clicked on yet Ivan?..." Moreno smiles. "Yeah, yeah, alright! Look, things just escalated very quickly in the work area, so I grabbed my jacket-" Vincenzo explains and I continue "-Then I grabed him, we came straight here...and er.." Ivan smirks. "And thats when I got here expecting Fiona to answer the door and insead he did, with nothing but a towel on!" Ted exlaims, Everyone laughs, "Yeah and then he walked in on them five minuites ago!" Ted carrys on, pointing a at Moreno. "so.. where are the rest of your clothes" asks Basso. "erm... on the floor ...in the physio room" Says Nibali shyly. Another burst of laughter comes from Moreno, Ivan and Ted. Vincenzo tilts his head down in shame, looking at the floor. "Oh baby, don't, they're only having a little fun." I stroke the side of his face, "Bambino look at me," He looks up. "Bambino!?" Remarks Moreno, "We've got a serious relationship going on here!" Vincenzo stands up holding his glass of wine. "Actually, we have an anouncement to make; Me and this beautiful woman," He pulls me up to stand beside him, "whom you all know very well, are going to be married." I smile in admiration at him and everyone drinks to the annoncement. Vincenzo spins me round into his arms. He lays one innocent kiss on my lips. "Oooh!" Moreno claps loudly as Ted and Ivan smile and applaud us. We take our seats again.

After the wonderful food that Ted prepared, Ivan and Moreno carry on with a previous conversation whilst Ted puts his empty plate and cutlery in the sink to be washed. I turn and  
admire Vincenzo as he gazes back at me, his eyes burning with intensity. His face now only inches away from mine. A rush of heat starts in my chest is slowly spreading through me. I can feel him watching my every move, as I exaim his beautiful face again and agian. He leans forward slowly, brushing the hair out of my face and in an instant his lips are on mine. They are rough and smooth, they are perfect. He moves them around in circles and my heart swells. I can't get enough of him. My heart is speeding with an adrenaline, my mind lost in the arms of the man I love. My heart is beating so fast, this is the perfect kiss in the perfect moment. I let him hold my full weight, he is incontrol of my body as I am lost in the feel, the sensation of his lips lying ontop of mine. The smell of his skin as his hand toches my face. I keep my eyes open and gaze up at him as his lips leave mine. Moreno stares at us from the opposite side of the table, "At it agian..." He laughs. Vincenzo leans against the wall and I lean on him, we hold eachother close, not saying a word. Vincenzo begins to fall asleep so I tap him on the sholder lightly. "I think we'd all better go" says Ted. "I'm sorry, hes so tired, I think we're going to bed." I say. "Well... you've had a bussy day..!" Jokes Moreno. I tap Vincenzo again, he stands up to give Ivan a hug. "Bye" Vincenzo yawns. I Kiss Moreno, Ted and Ivan on the cheek, wishing them good night. "You're all welcome anytime!" I shout to them.

Quietly, I close the door, still hand in hand with Vincenzo. "You look so tired nibbles" I stress. He forces a week smile, picks me up and carries me to the bedroom where he gently places me down on the cover. He collapses on the bed, exhusted. I sit up, and undress him and took the quilt round his body. I put on my own night wear and clamber in beside him. He places his strong arms round me and I cuddle him back. We lay in eachothers arms, our noses touching, side by side, together. "Can I stay here with you?" he whispers. "Vediamo, Vincenzo." I kiss him. He replies with a whisper, "Molto bene."


End file.
